


Descendants Anthology

by pacha



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 06:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20271796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pacha/pseuds/pacha
Summary: Little stories from the world of Descendants. Multiple pairings.Prompts welcome.





	Descendants Anthology

Paring: Evie/Harry

Prompt: She didn’t expect him to be this…normal.

* * *

He’s moving.

Walking through the streets of New York without a care in the world, the smile on his face is easygoing.

Friendly.

She didn’t expect him to be this…normal.

Harry Hook. The infamous son of Captain James Hook. The man who single-handedly destroyed his father’s crew and left no trace behind.

At 21, he’d killed and disposed of 34 bodies, including that of his own father in a coup that gained him control of the largest gang of criminals this side of the world. He’s stunning, and Evie can’t help but stare.

There’s something mesmerising about the way he walks.

The tilt, the motion, the complete ease at which he seems to hold himself. Evie can’t help but be envious, her own Mother never cared much for easy.

She watches him through her sniper scope, watches him pause, reach into his jacket and pull out his phone.

She sees him type, sees his fingers move over the screen.

Sees him pause.

Her breathing stops.

She sees him look up.

Directly at her.

Sees him smile.

Her finger twitches.


End file.
